


Criminal

by noose_lion



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Banter, Bounties on people, Bounty Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noose_lion/pseuds/noose_lion
Summary: And up popped a very familiar, very blurred picture of a certain black and gold ninja-bot. And below said picture a 90,000 Dead or Alive bounty.He really was turning out to be quite the criminal.
Relationships: Lockdown/Prowl
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Prowl Week





	Criminal

"Hey Kid!" 

Looking up from his data-pad Prowl shot his partner a curious look. With a huff Lockdown rolled his optics, motioning the ninja-bot over. "Just come 'ere. I got somethin' to show you."

With a soft sigh and a fond shake of his head Prowl uncurled himself and slid off the window seal, peds making nary a sound. He came to a stop beside his seated partner, letting their shoulders brush slightly, as he leaned forward a bit to see the big mech's screen. 

Lockdown was reading the Bounty Feeds, Prowl gave the screen a once over. He didn't see what he was supposed to see. Seeing his small partner's visor quirk in bewilderment Lockdown snorted clicking one of the bounties. 

And up popped a very familiar, very blurred picture of a certain black and gold ninja-bot. And below said picture a 90,000 Dead or Alive bounty. 

Prowl blinked. Lockdown chuckled. "Looks like your on tha map now kid, you must'a pissed someone off. Probably a former hit."

"O really, I couldn't have guessed. What with the 90,000 bounty on my head." Prowl breathed out rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, it not that big a deal. I've had plenty a bounties put on me." Lockdown reassured him, not that it was extremely reassuring with the grin the bounty hunter was giving him. 

Prowl huffed, " I'm sure you have." There was a moment of companionable silence. " How high was it?"

"What?"

"The bounty on you. How high was it?" 

Lockdown grumbled. " It was up there." 

Prowl smirked, his partner was dodging the question. " Mine is higher isn't?"

Lockdown grumbled again, not confirming nor denying Prowl, before storming off to his workshop.

An odd sense of victory swelled in Prowl's spark as he watched his partner stomp away because he had a higher price on his head. Prowl chuckled. What an odd thing to be proud of, he really was turning out to be quite the criminal.


End file.
